


Something Sweet

by Thorinsmut



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU: no omnic crisis in Australia, Complete, Cuddling, Face Piercings, Fingering, Flirting, Ice Cream, Junkrat is a dirty boy with a dirty mind, Kissing, Lingerie, Lust at First Sight, Nipple Piercings, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Seduction, Teasing, alcohol consumption, bartender!Roadhog, bonding over past crimes, cis man!Junkrat, demolition worker!Junkrat, femme!Roadhog, literally everyone is gay for Roadhog, nonbinary!Roadhog, tit worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut
Summary: An exploration of what Roadhog might have been like, had there been no omnic crisis in Australia.It's always going to be lust at first sight, no matter how Jamie and Mako meet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skai/gifts).



> Welcome to my latest fic! This one has been in the works for ages, and I'm super excited to bring it to you! I've got some exciting things going on irl (which you can find out about on my author blog [ts-porter.tumblr.com](http://ts-porter.tumblr.com)) but I should be able to post the second chapter within a week or two.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!  
> <3  
> TS

Jamie choked on air, body apparently forgetting how breathing was supposed to work, when he caught sight of the bartender. He grabbed on to the mate he'd come with, Bill, in case he forgot how to walk and stand too. Wouldn't put it past himself, haha.

The bartender was colossal, gorgeous, too amazing to be real. Pure silver hair up in a high ponytail, huge ring-bedecked hands nimbly juggling a shaker they absolutely dwarfed, putting on a show. The bartender's pink button-down shirt had the arms torn off and frayed, and they were tall enough Jamie could see over the counter that the shirt was tied up into a crop top, big soft belly bare of anything but tattoos. The bartender's arms, though. Those _arms_ , thick and meaty and flexing with such muscular grace as the bartender served drinks.

"Hooley dooley, I'm gay," Jamie breathed. "I'm _so gay_."

Bill was struggling against Jamie's hold, 'I can't breathe' or some nonsense. That didn't matter. Jamie was witnessing a literal Valkyrie and having an intense religious experience, ok? So maybe he'd known he was gay since he was like ten and out since he was fifteen, but it was never too late to make new revelations about the true depths of his queerness.

The bartender turned away, and Jamie whimpered at the view of _all that_ broad back. Then the vision of a bartender turned back with a smile to say something to one of the customers. Light glinted off a pair of piercings through the bartender's tongue, hidden behind those plush lips, and Jamie's flesh knee really did give out on him.

Bill didn't let Jamie fall all the way to the floor.

"Go on without me," Jamie moaned. "I'm too gay to survive."

Bill laughed and hauled Jamie upright, with no regard for the dramatic nature of the moment. "I _told_ you we needed to come here. That's the owner, Mako, sometimes known as Roadhog. Everyone's gay for them."

"Mako," Jamie breathed the angel's name. It made a fine prayer on his tongue, and he most definitely wanted to worship Mako _in person_. Intimately.

Jamie wasn't sure how it happened, but the next thing he knew he and Bill were cramming into a booth with Tina and Rose and the vision of Mako was lost to view.

"The rest of the party has arrived!" Tina cheered, and pushed a pair of menus at them. It was easy to fall into their routine, complaining about work and discussing what was and wasn't good here. Jamie might have only been working at this site a few weeks so far, but he felt right at home already.

They were evil though. They knew each other very well, and had subtle inside signals, which they used it to gang up on poor defenseless Jamie. Once everyone had settled on their drinks order, they unanimously voted Jamie as the person to go up to the bar and order them. From Mako.

"Ganging up on the cripple?" Jamie whined. He was not prepared to face all of Mako's... _ness_. "You can't do this to me!"

"Weren't you just bragging about your gyroscopically balanced arm the other day?" Tina teased, shoving the napkin with the order into his hand. "Couldn't spill a drink if you tried? There's no one better for the job!"

Jamie groaned, making a deal of _how hard_ it was to do anything with only one arm and leg (never mind that his prostheses were great). They just laughed at him. They knew it was all for show.

Mako hadn't gotten any less magnificent in the last few minutes, and only got better the closer Jamie got to the bar. Jamie straightened up to his full height, which was taller than most but delightfully insignificant beside Mako's, and ran his fingers through his eternally-messy blond hair to make sure it was _artfully_ tousled. He leaned against the bar, as casually as he could. His fingers bounced and jumped on the bar top, never still, as he drank in the vision of Mako.

What Jamie had taken for jeans from a distance, turned out to actually be a frilled miniskirt so cute he nearly had an aneurysm right there. Mako's solid thighs were encased in artistically torn pink tights underneath, and Jamie needed to get his head between those thighs like he needed to breathe. Could he suck Mako off _through_ the tights? Or maybe there'd be a convenient tear in them at just the right place...

Before Jamie could spring a boner in public and make even more of a disgrace of himself than usual, Mako turned and fixed him with a smile that wiped all thought from his mind. All thought other than a hallelujah chorus, anyway.

"New guy," Mako observed in a deep bass rumble. Mako's eyebrows were pierced, Jamie noticed now—two on each side, rainbow titanium studs accenting thick salt-and-pepper brows. Jamie wanted to lick them. Was that weird? That was probably weird. Jamie just wanted to put his whole face on Mako's face. Mako's light brown skin looked so _smooth_ , like there wouldn't even be any stubble, and that long silver ponytail looked so _silky_.

One of Mako's eyebrows was rising, and Jamie's eyes fixed on it in fascination. "You gonna order?" Mako asked, and reality kicked down the door and rushed back into Jamie's brain.

Jamie's face burned, but Mako was faintly smiling rather than making fun. Jamie laughed, high and nervous, and read off the list from the napkin. He was lucky the others had the foresight to right their orders down, and that Tina had very legible handwriting, because he most definitely wouldn't have remembered any of it otherwise. He stuttered a bit at the end, looking up at Mako, then he grabbed on to his courage with both hands, gave his most winning smile, and added "And your phone number?" to the end of the order.

Mako laughed, whole body shaking with it, and reached over the bar to caress Jamie's jaw with one thick fingertip. "Cute."

Jamie tittered. Honest-to-god blushed and tittered like a schoolgirl, and something was happening inside his chest. He might be having a coronary, and at his young age! But Mako had already started mixing the drink order. Mako's nails were painted, Jamie noticed as his heart remembered how it was supposed to work again. Mako's fingertips were decorated with a rainbow of pastel hues. Just when Jamie thought he couldn't get any thirstier, he saw something else to love about Mako. It just wasn't fair. So much cute blended up with so much sexy should probably be illegal, but Jamie was very glad it wasn't.

"So, what brings you to town?" Mako asked.

"Um, I... hahaha?" Jamie's brain scrambled to find the right gear for conversation. "I'm a specialist. Hired by the construction crew?" He gestured desperately toward the booth where the rest of his group was.

"Putting in the new school." Mako nodded sagely. "Specialist, huh? What's your specialty?"

"Dee—aha! Demolitions!" Jamie bit his tongue to punish it for almost saying 'deep-throating'. That was more of a hobby, really, and _not_ what this conversation was about. "I'm Jamie, by the way! Jamison Fawkes. Hi."

"Mako," Mako introduced, putting two of the ordered drinks in front of Jamie and starting on the next set. "…but you already know that." Mako winked, and Jamie tried not to choke on his own saliva. He was the furthest thing from smooth right now. Mako didn't seem to mind, though, or was just professional enough about bartending to ignore it. Probably the second, actually. Shit.

"Demolitions, that pretty dangerous?" Mako asked, not looking at Jamie's bright orange prosthetic arm.

"Haha, nah," Jamie dismissed. "I mean, yeah, if you don't know what you're doing, but I am a professional! Love these tricky demolitions, like they're giving me for the school. When you can totally implode a building without getting a speck of dust on the ones beside it?" Jamie's hands leapt through the air, describing the perfect explosion. "Boom! Ahaha! Best feeling in the world!"

"The best, hm?" Mako put the second pair of drinks in front of Jamie, and quirked a pierced eyebrow at him, leaning in close. "If you can't think of _even one_ feeling better than that, maybe you've been doing it wrong."

Oh, that was unfair. Deeply unfair, with Mako's _voice_ going all deep and growly and Mako's elbow resting on the bar top to show off the size and strength of Mako's arm. And it was entirely possible that a choked whisper of 'unfair' fell out of Jamie's mouth because Mako laughed again and Jamie's belly did somersaults.

"You got all that?" Mako asked, gesturing to the drinks, which had been placed on a small tray.

"What, yeah!" Jamie immediately scooped the tray up. "This arms gyroscopically balanced, it's great!" He waved it around a bit to demonstrate how well it held the tray, and Mako threw him one last breathtaking smile before taking another customer's order.

Ok, so maybe Jamie hadn't actually gotten Mako's number, but he still had a bounce in his step as he headed back to his group's booth. And not just because his peg leg had a decorative spring on it!

There were a few tables between him and the booth, though. One of them had a group of women, some of whom were watching Mako. "Why did Mako have to laugh!?" one of them lamented, putting her hands over her face. "Ugh, just when I thought I couldn't _get_ any gayer!"

Wait, what?

So maybe Jamie's ears weren't the best, from a youth of blowing things up without proper ear protection, but he was absolutely certain he hadn't misheard. Especially as the woman's friends were consoling her with 'we've all been there. Mako's amazing' and the like. And she had a lesbian pride patch on the back of her jacket, too, so it couldn't be _her_ Jamie was wrong about.

Tina and Rose and Bill all tried to cheer for Jamie when he came back with the drinks, teasing him for talking to Mako so long, but he wasn't having it. Nope. He shoved Bill to make space and folded himself into the bench seat.

"Have I accidentally been having straight desires?" he demanded, cutting to the root of the issue. "Cause if _she's_ gay for Mako, and _I_ want Mako, then..." Misgendering someone with his lust was bad. Very bad.

Bill laughed and punched Jamie in the arm, but since it was Jamie's metal arm he only managed to bruise his knuckles.

"No," Rose assured Jamie, laughing. "Mako's nonbinary. They make _literally everyone_ gay."

"I told you that when we came in," Bill mumbled around the knuckles he was sucking on, but his eyes were sparkling.

"Even I'm gay for Mako," Tina added, leaning around the booth wall for a quick look. "Oh yeah. Definitely."

"But you're straight?" Jamie protested.

Tina shrugged and grabbed her drink off the tray. "There's always that one exception."

Rose took her drink too. "To the exceptional exceptions!" she toasted, and Jamie could drink to that. He'd drink to Mako _all night_.

He didn't really, though. Mostly he and his new mates were there to trash talk about work and eat greasy snacks and tease each other. When everyone was ready for a second round, they teased Jamie with not letting him be the one to get it. He had to armwrestle Rose for the honor, and then he only won because he used his metal arm.

The bar was busier this time, but not so much that Jamie couldn't elbow his way in. Mako was busy, and that just gave Jamie more time to admire them before it was his turn. There was a light sheen of sweat on Mako's neck and arms as they put on a show of mixing drinks. Jamie definitely wanted to lick the sweat from Mako, wanted to lick them _all over_. What kind of sex would they like? Jamie was absolutely certain he'd like it, just as long as he got to touch them, or they touched him.

It went by in a blur. Mako smiled at him, and said his name, and then Jamie was leaving with the tray full of drinks again. He was moderately certain Mako had asked another question about work, and that he'd managed to flirt a little bit? Honestly his brain was too overloaded with the sexy to make coherent memories.

"How'd it go, Romeo?" Tina teased, when he came back.

"I don't know?" Jamie breathed. "I... I don't _know_ , I can't..."

Rose looped her powerful arm around his neck and pasted a smooch to Jamie's temple. "I'm sure it went fine."

"Yeah, if Mako likes the rabbit-in-the-headlights look," Bill added.

Rose kicked him under the table. "Like _you've_ ever gotten lucky with them."

"What does Mako go for?" Jamie asked. _Begged_ , really. "I mean, they're not married are they? In a relationship? Does anyone get lucky?"

"Not married," Tina promised him. "And they say they're more interested in a person's energy than their body type. Whatever that means."

Well, that was both hopeful and terrifying. At least with someone who only went for bears or whatever, Jamie knew where he stood. There was no way to know if his 'energy' appealed to Mako.

No use worrying about it, then. Jamie was easily distracted by finger foods and funny stories about his new coworkers. It was a good night, a great evening, and he almost managed to forget all about his embarrassing new crush until a huge shadow blocked the light to their booth. He looked up (and up, and _up_ ) at Mako, swallowing hard.

They had a deep-purple leather jacket slung over one shoulder, heavy purple combat boots on their feet, and two motorcycle helmets under one arm.

Mako smiled down at Jamie, and time froze around them. "Hey," they said. "I'm off. I know a good icecream place?"

"Oh, fuck me. Yes!"

It must have come out aloud, because Mako laughed and tossed one of the helmets to Jamie. "Come on."


	2. Chapter 2

Mako had a truly massive bike, a real old-school beauty that had tires on the ground instead of hovercoils, and that bike had a sidecar. That was definitely a good thing, because even considering the bike's size and how skinny Jamie was, there wouldn't be room to comfortably ride behind them.

Not that the thought of getting to cling to Mako's broad back like a koala wasn't a great one! Maybe _too_ great a thought. Jamie could barely control himself and not spring a boner just thinking it, and he definitely couldn't have done it if he was actually getting to ride behind Mako. So the sidecar was a good thing, and Jamie obediently put his helmet on and sat in it. Pretty comfy in there, and Mako smiled at him as they straddled the bike.

Jamie did, briefly, get a little hard wishing he was the one they were straddling like that, but thankfully he was already seated and the excitement of the ride helped distract him from it. Mako drove like demons were chasing them. The cool night air whipped around Jamie, setting his loose tanktop to flapping around his scrawny chest. He threw his head back in the wind and howled his excitement to the night, and Mako laughed that deep rolling laugh that made his guts tie themselves up in knots of pure _want_.

Jamie felt like he could happily drive all the way across the continent like that--across the whole _world_ \--and not get bored, but the ice cream place Mako had in mind was only a few minutes drive from the bar. At least, only a few minutes away the way Mako drove.

Mako stashed both helmets in the sidecar and led the way into the icecream place, and Jamie followed. It was a small place, but what it even looked like did not register in Jamie's brain. Mako was much better to look at, anyway. He wanted to put his face on their face so bad it hurt. If they were short enough he could do that, he might have already succumbed to the temptation, haha, and kissed all along their soft jawline. As it was, he'd have to climb up them to reach. Wasn't _that_ a thought.

"Hm," Mako looked up at the board behind the counter contemplatively, and then peeked over at him from the corner of their eye. Jamie grinned at having been caught, and they raised their eyebrow at him with a smile teasing at their full lips. They lifted their hand, pointing. "Menu's up there."

"Yeah, but you're prettier." Fuck yeah! Smooth. Perfect. Jamie gave his best and most winning smile and leaned his elbow on the counter. Or, he tried to, but not having actually taken in what the space looked like bit him in the ass and his aim was off by about a foot. He didn't actually fall down, though. Some quick scrambling kept him upright, and he leaned casually on the counter just as he'd intended.

Mako was laughing, not quite out loud, but their big soft belly and broad shoulders gave it away--and were they _blushing_!? It was hard to tell, but it kind of seemed like there was some extra warmth and pinkness to their cheeks and ears. Before he could quite decide they grabbed his narrow chin between their huge thumb and forefinger and gently but inexorably turned his face toward the menu board.

Jamie obeyed, and only partially because Mako was obviously more than strong enough to make him. Hooley dooley, that thought was definitely too hot to be legal. Jamie's whole body wanted to go limp and compliant, other than, of course, the one part of it that was trying to get hard.

He made his eyes focus on the board instead of chasing that thought or, you know, dropping to his knees in front of Mako right then and there. He _tried_ to make his eyes focus on the board. Mako's presence, and the lingering feel of those big fingers on his skin, had his heart racing and his mind churning. The menu board was very large, larger than any ice cream place board ought to be, and the writing was very small and in an assortment of different handwritings, and his eyes were jumping from place to place too fast to figure out what exactly was on offer.

 _bourbon, goat, igloo, butter, cherry, nut, green, cake_ none of it was making sense in his brain, he couldn't pick up any complete description. It was as bad as if he'd forgotten to take his ADD pills, and Jamie could hear a nervous titter starting in his throat. It was just like being a teenager again, not quite able to keep up with everyone else, and he was going to end up ordering 'vanilla' or something basic that any ice cream shop had and that probably was going to send all the wrong messages to Mako. Fuck.

"I like the strawberry cheesecake," Mako said, completely calm as they broke him out of his growing panic. Throwing him a lifeline as if they didn't even realize they were doing it. "Honey miso's good, like a salted caramel but better. Double dark chocolate, if you like it less sweet. Macadamia chocolate chip, or the white pistachio if you can eat nuts."

Jamie threw Mako a grateful smile and bit his tongue to prevent himself from saying something about eating nuts all night long. "No allergies," he said, instead. As for his order, something better than salted caramel sounded great. He finally looked at the bored-looking kid behind the counter. "Cone of honey miso?"

"Double chocolate and strawberry cheesecake sundae," Mako added. "With caramel." They pulled their wallet out of their pocket. It was almost comically small in their big hands.

"I can pay for it!" Jamie fumbled for his own wallet.

"I invited _you_ ," Mako reminded, and pushed him right out of the way to give their card to the kid behind the counter. It was… yeah, it was hot that they could do that so easily. And that they weren't even a tiny bit scared to get physical with him despite his prosthetic limbs.

The kid got them their ice cream fast, Jamie could say that much, and handed Mako's amazing-looking bowl and Jamie's much simpler cone over before Jamie could find any way to embarrass himself. "We are closing in just a few minutes--" the kid started.

"I know," Mako broke the kid off, and led the way out of the shop and back to the bike. They leaned against it as they scooped up a delicate bite of ice cream and caramel sauce with their little spoon. It was so cute Jamie didn't want to look away, but the sight of them licking their plush lips with a low moan meant he really _ought_ to if he didn't want to disgrace himself.

So many ways to disgrace himself tonight.

Fuck it. Maybe it was _time_ to disgrace himself in semi-public. Seize the moment, and all that, and it wasn't like there were many other people out. An ice cream cone wasn't as good as a popsicle, but he'd be a sorry excuse for a gay man if he couldn't turn eating it into innuendo. He licked a nice slow strip all the way up it, never looking away from Mako. His moan was much more real than he'd intended. It was _good_ , rich and complex and a little salty. He would never guess it was flavored with miso.

Mako's eyes were on him, the corners crinked up with a smile, as they took another delicate bite of their sundae.

Jamie gave his cone another long lick, nice and slow, and another. "Mmm, salty," he purred. Which might have been more obvious and less smooth than he'd intended, but whatever.

Mako laughed, a low chuckle, and shook their head slightly. "I like it better like _this_." They wrapped their huge mit of a hand around Jamie's, lifting the ice cream cone to their mouth. Their soft lips wrapped around the tip of the cone, sucking little mouthfuls just off the top. Their shadowed eyes never left his as they swirled their tongue in a circle around the tip of the ice cream cone.

Jamie whimpered, heartbeat pounding in his ears. His entire body flashed hot, and it was a good thing he'd already decided to make a disgrace of himself because his cock was as hard as fucking diamonds in his shorts.

Mako released his hand and returned to their sundae, like they weren't completely destroying him. Jamie gulped a huge breath of air, since apparently he'd decided to stop breathing at some point, and gave a few licks to his ice cream cone to keep it from melting onto his hand.

"So that's… that's on offer?" Jamie asked. "Sucking you off?" God, he hoped so.

"Hm, maybe." Mako scooped up a spoonful of sundae, and offered it to Jamie. He steadied their hand and took it. The strawberry cheesecake ice cream actually tasted like cheesecake, and the chocolate was almost too bitter if it hadn't been for the other flavor and the caramel sauce. As good as it was, though, he wanted to hear what Mako had to say more. He raised his eyebrows encouragingly, and Mako continued. "Depends what you want. If you're looking to be manhandled, I'm not the partner for you."

"Oh, I'm not opposed to some manhandling, but I don't need that. At all. I can live without it. Happily. Joyfully. Ahaha." Jamie broke himself off before he could babble more synonyms. "I mean, what do you like, mate? I want to give you what you like."

"Mm, _that's_ what I like," Mako said, smiling at him. "I'm a pillow princen."

Princen? Princen. That had to be like prince or princess without binary gender. Cute. Cute and brainy _and_ sexy. The thought of Mako spread out in some pillows--pink ones--while Jamie got to worship their entire body was… wow. Good thing he was already physically unable to get any harder.

"Yeah." Jamie nodded hard. "Oh yeah, I can. Yeah. _Please_."

"Hm," Mako said, a warm thoughtful sound, and kept eating their sundae. "Your cone's dripping," they mentioned.

"Not the only part of me that's…" Jamie swallowed the rest of that sentence and set to work licking up the melting streams from his cone. Mako seemed to infer what he'd meant, because they chuckled and nudged his foot with their own. Jamie wasn't even trying to make eating the cone extra sexy anymore. Licking melting cream off his hand was suggestive enough all on its own.

Mako was watching him do it, which was a sure way to make sure his body stayed hot and ready. Not that they'd actually _said_ they wanted to have sex with him. The negotiation conversation was a good start, but it wasn't quite what he wanted to hear.

"So… _are_ we gonna…?" Jamie ventured

"Finish your cone," Mako said, and Jamie could do that. He could totally do that. He could even do it slowly enough to avoid giving himself an ice cream headache. Self control. He totally had that. Yep.

He crunched up the last of his cone, deliciously soaked with ice cream, and looked expectantly over at Mako. They were scraping up the last of their sundae, and sucked on their spoon thoughtfully, eyes on him. They leaned in close, and Jamie's whole body was vibrating in place. He wanted to wrap his arms around them and kiss the breath out of their lungs, but it seemed like they were looking for something in him and so he held still and let them.

"You sober?" Mako asked.

"What?" Jamie's brain, which had begun fixating on licking up that little smear of chocolate on Mako's bottom lip, switched gears to figure out what they were talking about. "Of course I am! Only had two drinks, spaced apart, with food, and it's been long enough even if I _didn't_ have the fast metabolism genes. Which I do. Metabolism out the roof in every possible way. Getting me drunk's a lot harder than that, mate. I'm good to go. Fully able and willing to consent and completely free of whisky dick."

Mako smiled, dangerous and so beautiful Jamie might spontaneously combust right there. "So kiss me."

Jamie didn't need any more encouragement than that. He threw himself at Mako, arms around their thick neck as he finally put his lips on theirs. Their mouth was soft and candy-sweet and chocolate, warm where his was still a little cold from the ice cream. One powerful arm wrapped around him, pulling his body tight to all the glorious softness of theirs. Their hand was so big it could span Jamie's entire back, when Mako spread their fingers. His cock twitched in his shorts, trying to get even harder, and Mako had to have felt it against their body. They made a pleased kind of sound, a deep hum that vibrated through their chest and all the way through Jamie's body.

He broke the kiss, gasping for air, and dove back in for seconds. Mako opened to the press of his tongue, letting him in, their tongue with the two smooth bumps of its jewelry caressing his. Jamie's whole body shuddered.

Mako broke the kiss this time, pushing him back with their hand wrapped around a full half of his ribcage. He went easily, even though he wanted to cling to them more than he wanted anything else in the world. Well, anything other than their approval. They must be able to feel the way Jamie's heart was beating, like a hummingbird battering itself against his ribcage.

"Take this to the trash?" Mako suggested, handing him their empty sundae dish and spoon.

"Sure!" Jamie took it, and looked around. The ice cream shop was closed and dark, now, but there was a bin not too far away. He headed for it immediately. The hearty growl of Mako's bike started up behind him, and for half an instant he was terrified that they were going to drive off without him.

Mako pulled up beside him, helmet on their head and second helmet held out toward him. "My place?" they offered.

Jamie sprang into the sidecar, at least as nimble as a man with all his original limbs, and grabbed the helmet eagerly. "No place I'd rather be!"

Mako laughed and drove them roaring back into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ice cream flavors inspired by some great ice cream places my gf likes to take me when I get to visit her. So many interesting choices!
> 
> This fic kind of... expanded in the writing. So expect the final (smutty) chapter next weekend!
> 
> <3  
> TS


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the long-awaited smuts

Mako's place was a small loft that Jamie was sure was very tastefully decorated. Not that Jamie would be admiring the decor at any time when Mako was present. Why look at anything but the most magnificent view available?

Jamie wanted to get on Mako. He wanted it _so bad_ , and he never had been much good at impulse control. As soon as the door was closed behind them, he stretched up on the tiptoe of his flesh foot to wrap both arms around their meaty shoulders and kiss their soft chin and jaw. His throat might also have been making hungry whimpery sounds, but that wasn't his fault. Mako pulled him close, almost crushing-tight, and their soft lips found his. They kissed like they were trying to steal his gold teeth, and honestly Jamie was fine with that. Just as long as he got to return the favor.

The intensity revved up as fast as Mako drove their bike, reckless and unapologetically _alive_. Jamie's entire body was burning, thrumming with the overwhelming desire for more.

"So hot," Jamie gasped, rubbing himself against Mako's soft front. "I want. Does sucking you off right here work for you because mate I've been dreaming about it all night. Please."

"Hmph," Mako grunted, but their broad hand did sweep under the loose hem of Jamie's tanktop, warm slightly-rough skin and shivery-cold of their heavy rings caressing his overheated back. "Prefer the bed," Mako said.

"Sure! Sure," Jamie agreed easily, nodding hard. His flesh fingers danced along the back of Mako's neck, feeling the strength of the muscles and the softness of Mako's skin, the silky texture of the hairs that were escaping their ponytail. "Anything you want. I want to be good to you. Though, come to think of it, I should probably hit the head before we get started if we're going to be taking our time? I want to take my time. Take my time with you all night long, not that patience is my strong point, haha, but I _want_ to?" He was talking too fast, he could tell he was. He'd been told it was annoying far too many times, but he couldn't seem to stop himself.

When Mako pushed him away, Jamie's heart just about fell through the floor.

Mako was still smiling, though, looking at him like Jamie was amusing instead of annoying. "Bathroom's there," they said, pointing.

Jamie had, actually, mentioned that he should use it. Took him a second to remember that. He kissed them again, because he couldn't _not_ , and pulled away to go take a leak. It was a nice apartment, now Jamie was faced away from Mako to see it. Hardwood floors with decorative rugs, interesting wall art. Mako was following behind him, the steady trod of their heavy boots a contrast to Jamie's mismatched gait. Jamie paused at the bathroom door, glancing back at Mako, but they were heading into the opposite door. Into the bedroom.

Mako turned around just inside the bedroom. They were still smiling at him, just a faint crinkling to the corners of their eyes and a twist to their lips. They quirked a pierced eyebrow at him as they started deliberately unbuttoning their shirt.

Jamie laughed, a high desperate titter. He could feel his entire face going red, and and made himself close the bathroom door between them before his tenuous control broke. He had to breathe, for a sec, to get his racing heart and throbbing cock under control. Couldn't very well take a piss when he was harder than rock.

The bathroom was very clean and almost as cute as Mako, with pink piggy-themed soap and lotion dispensers and hand towels, and a very fluffy pink rug on the floor. It suited them.

Jamie got his business done, and rinsed his hand off quickly before taking a slurp of water from the sink to rinse his mouth out too. Wouldn't want to have ice cream breath. The mirror was, conveniently, set high enough on the wall the he didn't have to hunch down to glance into it. No food smears on his face, that was good, and his helmet-hair wasn't any messier than his regular hair. Not bad, not bad at all. He flashed a grin at the mirror, mostly to check if he had anything between his teeth. It came out a little bit too big and manic on his narrow face, but that hadn't thrown Mako off yet so he was probably fine. Right?

Another deep breath—calm, smooth, ready to give Mako the time of their life—and Jamie threw the bathroom door open.

Mako was standing beside the bed, gloriously bare other than a pair of lacy white panties with an honest to god _heart shaped cutout_ in the back to show off the crack of Mako's ass. They'd taken their hair tie out, and were running their fingers through their long silver hair to fluff it. Jamie clung to the door frame, like it could save him from sexycute overload, and then staggered across the hallway to cling to the bedroom door frame instead, because that was closer to Mako and so better.

"Mate, it just ain't fair," he whined. "How is one person allowed to be so cute? I'm gonna die."

Mako laughed, deep and rich, as they turned to face him. Their whole body shook with it, shoulders and big tattooed belly and their chest as that came into view too. There was a dusting of silver hair across Mako's chest, thickening toward the middle of their cleavage. It was perfect to accent their generously soft chest and the gleam of heavy rainbow-titanium rings through their wide brown nipples.

Pierced nipples. _Pierced nipples_. Jamie's mouth was watering hard enough to single-handedly end the drought. He needed to get his tongue on Mako's nipples like he needed to breathe. "Oh," his voice came out strangled and breathless. "They're pierced."

Mako smirked and cupped their chest in both hands, nipples peeking out between gold-decorated fingers. They squeezed, then tugged on their nipples with a moan that traveled directly through Jamie's ears and into his cock. "You like my tits." It wasn't a question.

"Understatement of the fuckin' century," Jamie gasped. He slipped his foot out of his boot, grabbed the back of his tanktop and yanked it over his head to toss it away, and began undoing the buckles that strapped his peg leg to his thigh. He'd learned the hard way that it's knee joint had a tendency to pinch people, and nothing was allowed to ruin this night. _Nothing_. "You have the most beautiful tits in the whole world and I'm gonna suck them so sweet and so nice—"

"Talk's cheap," Mako interrupted. They flopped themself down on their big bed, and it didn't even creak. Must have been some seriously high-quality construction. Mako sprawled out on their back, then very deliberately put their hands beneath their head and arched their chest up. There was no possible universe where Jamie could resist that offer. He dropped his peg leg where it was, and flung himself on the bed. He was not a naturally graceful creature, but he could be quick when he wanted to, and he wanted to more than he could remember wanting anything in his life.

Jamie straddled Mako's belly, letting himself take in the amazing display laid out in front of him for just a moment before he fell forward to rub his face all over their tits. The metal of their nipple piercings was smooth and skin-warm beneath his tongue, their nipples tightening up as he played with them. Mako had more than enough chest for Jamie to enjoy with his whole face _and_ both hands. Mako was vocal, moans an excellent guide for Jamie to figure out what they liked.

"Rougher?" he asked, just to be double-sure he was reading them right. He let his teeth clink against Mako's nipple ring in a tease of what he could do.

"Yeah," Mako groaned. Jamie could feel their strong core muscles flexing beneath the softness of their fat as they arched their spine to push their chest harder against his face. They gasped, shuddering, when he bit one nipple and pinched the other. Oh yeah, Jamie wanted more of that!

He worried Mako's nipples with his teeth, licked them soft and sweet, or sucked them hard. He pulled and pinched and twisted and toyed with the piercings. Their nipple grew puffy and reddened, sensitive and probably sore, but Mako kept moaning and Jamie was never going to get bored of playing with them. Never ever. He was so hard it ached, and perfectly positioned to rut against Mako's soft belly as he worked their chest over.

Mako's movements beneath him grew bigger, more powerful, and Mako's voice was taking on a ragged edge when they finally spoke. "No more." They were shaking their head, breath trembling and what looked suspiciously like tears at the corners of their eyes. Jamie immediately let go of both nipples, and Mako gasped as the tension in their body all released at once.

Jamie shifted himself up their body—careful not to touch their nipples at all—and kissed their neck and jaw and cheek and nose and mouth. "Sorry, sorry, sorry," he whispered, apologies against their faintly salty skin.

Mako captured his mouth with theirs, kissing him sweet and deep and thorough. "No," they said. "It was how I wanted it."

"Anything else you want?" Jamie asked. He cupped their face, nuzzled against their cheek, then leaned over to very lightly bite their powerful bicep. Really, it was perfectly displayed for biting, with their hands behind their head. Mako chuckled, their breath coming back to them, so Jamie bit their other bicep too, enjoying the feel of the muscle tensing beneath his teeth when Mako flexed it for him.

Their arm wasn't the only thing Mako flexed. They shifted beneath him, briefly arching their hips off the bed behind him. "Promised to suck me off," they said, quirking their eyebrow.

"Oh, yesss," Jamie hissed. That was a wonderful and a magnificent plan, but first he had to lightly kiss their eyebrow piercings and then all the way down their body. It was necessary. He kissed their neck, and their chest just beside their nipples, and their belly with its pig and engine tattoo, and the nose of the pig which was Mako's bellybutton. And then he'd finally crawled down their body far enough to see their groin.

He'd been kind of been too distracted to notice much about the front of their panties earlier. They were just as cute in the front as they were the back, soft stretchy white lace deliciously clinging to an extremely generously-sized package. Jamie was stuck halfway between being sad he wasn't going to be fucked, and grateful he wasn't going to have to stretch that far. Hooley dooley, it was proportionate to the rest of Mako's magnificent body. Deepthroating might be his specialty, but he wasn't sure he'd actually be able to manage it on this particular cock. He kissed Mako's heavy thighs, one and then the other, and then gave in to temptation and mushed his face against the front of Mako's panties. He breathed deep, savoring the musky-tangy odor of sweat and skin and precome.

Mako answered him with a rumbly sigh when Jamie moaned.

The panties were laced in the front with a white ribbon, tied in a snug bow, and Jamie grabbed an end with his teeth to untie it. Not that Mako could see him do that, over their belly. Still, it made _him_ feel sexy. And the panties slipped right open when he had them untied, Mako's big cock bouncing free.

"Oh wow," Jamie moaned, wrapping his flesh hand around the base of it. He swallowed hard, mouth watering in preparation for this gorgeous feast, and sat up to see Mako's face. "Mate, you got a condom? I don't think my pocket-condom would fit you comfortably and I need you in my mouth so bad I might think about forgetting all about one and that's never a good plan. For anyone. Hehehe?"

Mako wordlessly yanked open the drawer of the bedside table, groped around in it, and tossed a condom toward him, before tucking their hand back under their head.

"Cheers!" Jamie saluted them with it, tore the packet open, and rolled the super-magnum condom snugly over Mako's cock, making sure to keep plenty of extra space at the tip. That's what Mako had showed him they liked, on the ice cream cone. Lots of head-attention when getting head, hah. He wrapped his mouth around the nice fat head of Mako's cock. He swirled his tongue, the extra space he'd left at the top giving him the slack he needed to toy with Mako's foreskin.

They liked _that_ , moaning and rocking their hips lightly to move in his mouth, without thrusting or trying to go deeper. Jamie alternated sucking at the tip of Mako's cock, teasing at the slit with the narrow tip of his tongue, bobbing his head just enough that the tender crown of Mako's cock moved between his tight lips, and swirling licks.

It was nice. It was great! Mako was moaning and shaking and making every sign of loving it. Jamie was thrilled to be doing it for them, to be watching the way their body quivered and hearing the way their voice caught. To be feeling the way their cock twitched in his mouth when he did something they really liked. To be stroking them wherever he could reach with his flesh hand, just _touching_ them. Their thighs were bigger around than Jamie's whole torso and striped with a few soft lightning-bolt stretch marks his fingertips wanted to explore. More of them, to the inside of their thighs, leading up to the part of their legs.

Heavy balls, easily eased free of the lace panties to be cradled gently in Jamie's hand. Such soft skin, there, always—and Mako was groaning and spreading their legs wider in encouragement. Jamie gently pressed a knuckle behind Mako's sack, easing into the pressure experimentally, and Mako practically fell open for him.

Jamie released Mako's cock long enough to ask. "Got some lube? I could finger your ass if you like."

"Mm," Mako grunted. Their hand went questing in the drawer again long enough to pull out a pump bottle of lube, and then a glove too. "Ass this time. Next time I'll teach you muffing."

Next time! Ooh, he was doing well enough to warrant consideration for a next time, was he? Wait. No. No worrying about a possible next time when there was a fully fledged this time still underway. Jamie made a mental note to research 'muffing' next time he was online, and accepted the lube and glove. He had been going to use his pocket-condom on his fingers, but a glove would work so much better.

Jamie could multitask. He could multitask like a pro. He bobbed his head on Mako's cock while he tugged Mako's panties down a bit to give himself more room. He slipped the glove on, liberally lubed his fingers up, and slid his fingers through Mako's warm crease until he found their entrance. One finger, pressed inside with careful thrusts until Mako demanded 'more' and Jamie added a second and caressed upward in a beckoning gesture.

Long skinny fingers were a serious advantage in prostate massage. Mako was _loud_ in their appreciation, a long low wail as their cock jumped in his mouth and ass clenched on his fingers. Jamie answered with a mumbled moan of his own around their cock head and kept going. His own cock ached with want, but he wasn't in a good position to rub it against either Mako or the bed. He just had to be patient.

Mako was panting like a bellows. Their thighs were trembling like an earthquake, and closed around Jamie's body to squeeze him tight in their strength and softness as they came. Mako growled as their cock pulsed in Jamie's mouth, spurting come filling the end of the condom. Jamie milked them through it, tonguing the tip of their cock and rubbing at their prostate to keep them jerking with aftershocks of pleasure until they growled 'enough'.

Jamie slipped his fingers free of them, carefully, then yanked the glove off and all but tore his shorts open to get his cock out. He was close, he could feel his orgasm tightening in his balls as soon as he started stroking himself. He climbed up on his shaky leg and a half, clambering up onto Mako. He _needed_ to be close to Mako.

"I want. Can I?" Jamie gasped. "Let me come on you?"

"If you clean it up," Mako granted.

"Oh fuck, thank you." Jamie dropped his head to rest on the center of Mako's chest, the heaving of their breaths and the pounding of their heart complementing the shaking in his body. He didn't take long. Orgasm poured through him, glorious waves as he watched the pearlescent puddle of his come dribble out over Mako's sweat-shiny tattooed belly.

His body went all limp and noodley in the wake of it, and Jamie giggled as he heaved himself over to collapse onto the bed beside them instead of on top of Mako. He was flying, high as a kite on the endorphins. One perfect moment, gazing at Mako, who was looking back at him.

They were both breathing hard, but where Jamie was catching his breath back, Mako's lungs were only growing rougher. Of course, that fact didn't really sink in until they reached for the bedside table and grabbed an inhaler. It was tiny in their huge hand as they brought it to their mouth for a quick-puffed inhale. They coughed afterward, nose wrinkling, but their next breath was smoother.

Mako had bad lungs. They didn't offer any explanation, Jamie was just a hookup he wasn't owed one, but the sobering thought successfully brought Jamie back to the real world. He had promised to clean Mako up as the price of coming on them. He shook himself to alertness, put his cock away, and popped upright.

A quick glance toward the handy bedside table did not reveal any tissues, but that was fine. There were washcloths in the bathroom, he remembered. Cute piggy ones. That would work even better. He bounced off the bed, considered and discarded the possibility of putting his leg back on, and instead made the two hops from the bed to the door to brace himself on it, and then the one from there to the bathroom door, unassisted. He'd been a monoped long enough to be pretty nimble even without a leg or crutches—or at least to know how to use the terrain to his benefit, which was about the same thing.

Jamie dampened a clean washcloth with warm water, wrung it out, then grabbed a couple of the tissues from beside the sink to hop back to Mako. Cleaning up. Cleaning up. He could do cleaning up. It seemed like there _were_ tissues in the bedroom and Jamie had just missed them, because Mako was tossing one in the bin and tugging their panties back up over their ass. Whatever. Jamie could do the rest. First things first, the condom. He carefully eased it off Mako's softening cock and wrapped it in a tissue to throw away, then wiped their cock nice and clean with the warm washcloth. Then, he folded the washcloth over and carefully wiped his own come off their belly with it. Every last trace.

It was quiet. It was _so quiet_ , and Jamie never had been good at quiet. Made his brain too loud. "Haha, so mate should I take it as a complement that you needed an inhaler afterward?" Oh, good job Jamie. Fishing for complements and bringing up potentially sensitive topics was not a good idea. He knew that. He did. It's just that his mouth got moving faster than his brain could catch up with to tell him it was the wrong thing to do. He bit his lip, hard, to keep his mouth from making it worse.

Mako's hand landing on the top of his head, huge and heavy, came as a complete shock. He hadn't even realized his body was shaking until the pressure of their hand stroking slowly down his head and neck stilled him completely. Something, a tight nervousness in his gut, evaporated the moment they touched him. He hadn't even realized he was needing that, for Mako to touch him, until they did it. How had they known?

"Yeah," Mako said. It took Jamie's poor scattered brain a second to attach that as an answer to the last thing he'd said, and then he could feel his blood all rush to his face in a flaming blush. Mako chuckled and caressed his cheek with the back of a knuckle. "Lay down," they suggested, tugging him close.

Laying down. Jamie could lay down. Just dump the used wash cloth on the floor and cozy up all close and snuggly to Mako's side. It was nice. It was _so_ nice, and Mako had an arm around him to hold him close and Jamie never ever wanted to be anywhere else but right here.

Wanted to stay, but probably shouldn't.

"Just let me know when it's time for me to go," Jamie said. "I can get a cab. Go to mine. Don't need to stay around to make things awkward, haha?"

"Go if you want," Mako said. "Stay the night if you want." They yawned heavily.

"I _want_ to stay." Wait. That was supposed to come out smooth and maybe a little flirty, not small and hesitant. Shit.

"Mm." Mako let go of him long enough to switch the bedside lamp off, and then wrapped their arm around him again. Keeping him there, just like he wanted to be kept.

Jamie's whole body squirmed, happiness working its way out through his muscles and incidentally leaving him cuddled up even closer to Mako. Of course then he had to ruin it by struggling free to disconnect his prosthetic arm so he could sleep comfortably, but that didn't take long. Mako took the opportunity to grab a blanket while he did that, so he got to cuddle under a blanket with them when he was done stashing his arm under the bedside table.

It wasn't too dark in the room, even with the lamp off. There was some low light from the hallway, enough to see once Jamie's eyes had adjusted. He tried to breathe in time with Mako's slow breaths, to will himself to sleep. He never had been good at the falling asleep though, not when he was excited, and being close to Mako was exciting. So was the hinted possibility of a next time.

Jamie kept himself still. Mostly still. His hand found Mako's, stroking their thick fingers and teasing around the heavy gold rings they wore. Jamie might almost be able to wear some of the larger rings as bracelets, haha. They looked good on Mako, though. Like they'd grown there. Mako had obviously worn them for a long time. Their skin was softer and paler underneath the rings, fascinatingly different. And there was a tattoo under there, Jamie realized with a start. Some faded lines, ragged and uneven, not at all like their gorgeous belly tattoo.

Jamie was trying to shift the rings out of the way, trying to read what hidden message might be on Mako's hand, before he could think it through. Mako shook his hand off, and they nudged their ring back into place with their thumb.

Shit. Jamie was trying to cuddle and sleep and then he ended up prying and being annoying. Like always. "Didn't mean to... uh. Yeah. Just curious. Hehehe? Sorry."

Mako sighed. "'s not a secret. Says 'hog wild'." They were quiet for a long moment, thumb rubbing back and forth against the side of the ring on their index finger. "Prison tats," they concluded. "Was young and dumb."

Jamie laughed, giddy with relief. "Mate, you ain't the only one. You should _see_ my juvie record, 'cept you won't 'cause it's sealed up tighter than a bank vault." He waved his arm stump. "Didn't get this way helping little old ladies across the street, I'll tell you!"

"Hmph," it almost sounded like a laugh. Mako patted his head, and most of his face too. Their hand was just that big. "Sleep first. Crime comparisons later."

"Sleep!" Jamie nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly even with his heart singing. Who'd have guessed he and Mako would have so much in common already? "Two of a kind, you and I. Peas in a pod. We go together like—"

"Sleep." There was a hint of warning in Mako's tone now.

"Sleep," Jamie agreed, cowed for the moment. Couldn't get the smile of his face, though. There were going to be crime comparisons and possibly breakfast and if he was very very lucky there might be more sex too. At the moment though there were snuggles, and the tiny flickering hope that if Jamie hadn't managed to scare them off yet, maybe Mako was too badass and wonderful to _be_ scared off.

This might be just the start of something great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought of it, either in a comment here or I'm Thorinsmut over on tumblr too.  
> <3  
> TS


End file.
